The present invention relates to a seat supported by arcuate leg members on which the seat may rock back and forth in a first direction. More particularly, the legs of the child receiving seat of the present invention include arcuate, pivotable, cross members that pivot relative to the leg members to allow the rocker to rock in multiple directions.
Young children have a need to be physically stimulated. Gentle rocking in a parent's arms is one of the most basic parental stimulations. In order to provide relief to a parent from the continuous holding and rocking of a child, some child receiving devices simulate the motion of a parent's arms. Child receiving devices such as rockers generally include curved support members that support the seat portion of the rocker above a supporting surface on which the curved support members rock. Some rocking seats rock from front to back while others rock from side to side. Likewise, some children prefer front to back rocking, while others prefer side to side rocking, and still others enjoy both types of rocking at different times.
There is therefore a need to develop a rocking seat that can provide both a front-to-back rocking motion as well as a side-to-side rocking motion. Furthermore, there is a need to provide a rocking seat that is easily convertible between a front-to-back rocking mode and side-to-side rocking mode.